The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices, such as memory macros, are configured for the storage of data. For example, in some applications, a cache is a particular memory macro that can be used on an IC chip. Furthermore, in some applications, cache can be configured to store recently used data such that subsequent accesses of recent data can be implemented by accessing the cache as opposed to accessing memory located off of the IC chip (e.g., off-chip). In general, a larger cache allows more recent data to be stored on-chip resulting in less off-chip memory data access. The design of smaller memory cells enables denser ICs and speeds up overall IC performance. Therefore, alternatives to 6-transistor (6T) synchronous random access memory (SRAM) are desired.